In a digital camera which is convenient in that an image obtained by image sensing is freely deleted or a particular image is selected and printed out, thereby image sensing cost is reduced, is becoming popular. A low-price digital camera is realized by omitting a part of functions, i.e., a flash lamp or removable recording medium. In comparison with a high-price digital camera, the low-price camera cannot provide sufficient image sensing quality.
To improve image quality, it is necessary to install an expensive lens and high-speed image processor in a digital camera, and thus, there is a limit to reduction of production cost with maintained image quality. Further, as a digital camera has no consumable part, the production cost cannot be compensated by earnings of such consumable part.